The Hunt
by NerdAngel
Summary: A Halloween One shot. Sam and Dean are stopped by a woman who asks them to help her "find her Angel."


**A/n: Alright it's my all time favorite time of the year and I've pretty much decided that there are certain days/ holidays that I plan on writing a fanfic story or one shot for. Last year I was able to do a short story, but with my AU going, I just don't have the time. So, here's a one shot I hope you at least find entertaining if nothing else.**

 **No spoiler alerts for this one.**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, and/or favorites this story.**

 **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

 **This one's a bit...different. So please, if you have time, let me know what you think.**

The Hunt

She's gone! How can she be gone?! I had only left her for a few minutes to greet the trick or treaters that I had seen coming up the driveway. Being in a rural area, we don't get very many visitors, maybe a door to door salesman from time to time and the occasional Jehovah's Witnesses. But now and then on Halloween, we got a few brave souls. Before I had left, she had been sitting in the backyard, watching the sunset quietly. Now, I had no idea where she was!

I begin to look around frantically. My chest rising and falling and my breath is labored as I feel panic take me. I have a lot of ground to cover and she could be anywhere. I take off running back to the house and search every nook and cranny within it. No signs of her. I throw open the front door and scan around the front yard. It isn't nearly as big as the back, but I check anyways. Nothing. Really beginning to worry now, I dash out into the street at the same time a car comes flying up the road.

"Stop! STOP!" I shout waving my arms. Tires screech and the vehicle comes to a halt, the headlights and highbeams blinding me in the process. I run over to the passenger side of the rather intimidating car, at the same time, the window rolls down.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?"

I peer inside, black dots still spotting my vision slightly. Two men look back at me. The one in the passenger seat with a look of deep concern, the driver with pure irritation. The passenger with the longer hair and the soft eyes speaks again. "Ma'am?"

"She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"My Angel! Please, help me find her?!"

The passenger turns to look at the driver and they appear to come to some kind of silent agreement, although the driver doesn't look too thrilled about it. He rolls his eyes, pulls the beast of a car into my dirt driveway, and kills the engine.

Both men climb out and I can see that they're tall and well built. Not mention lookers if I do say so myself. The man I had spoken with is a few inches taller and appears to be a few years younger than the other man who's sporting a crew cut.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Soft eyes asks.

"I, uh..." my words catch in my throat as I try to bring my mind to focus. "I-in the backyard. She was watching the sunset." I lead the men through my house and out the back door to the acres of land that have been in my family for years now.

I point to where I last have seen her, "there."

They both look at the spot I gesture to, then outwards to the left, then to the right. My shed seems to have caught Crew Cut's attention and he nudges the taller man who nods. They both start walking towards it with me on their heels.

"Relax, the house is still going to be there, Dean. It's not a big deal," Soft eyes whispers.

"It's not the house I'm worried about being gone, Sam. It's people," Crew cut whispers back.

"It's abandoned."

"Its haunted, and it's freaking Halloween. You think kids aren't going to try and break into the damn place?"

I couldn't help but overhear their conversation and think, maybe these two are crazy. But then I remember what time of the year it is and I wave it off thinking maybe they were on their way to some haunted attraction or something. As we reach the shed, I rush pass them and begin to pull on the door. It won't budge.

"Oh God. Where is she?" I cry.

"It's alright, just breath," Soft eyes replies gently. "What's your name?"

"Analee," I respond.

"Alright Analee, I'm Sam and that's my brother, Dean. We're going to find your daughter, don't worry." Brothers? Makes sense. From the start I didn't get that friend vibe from these two, their bantering and way they seem to know what to expect from one another rang more like relatives or lovers. But who am I to judge?

"She's not my daughter," I explain. She's my Angel."

The one called Dean pays no attention to me and instead is scanning my yard some more. I tear my eyes from them and continue my search. Just as I round the corner of the shed, I trip over something and tumble to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks as he helps me up.

"I-I think..." As I peer down I notice what I've tripped over. It's a mound of dirt. I begin to claw at it frantically. "Angel?! Is that you?!" I yell as I use my hands to shovel away at the ground. I hear a faint muffled cry and it only makes me rip at the soil faster.

"Here," Dean replies joining me with a shovel in his hands. It's caked in fresh dirt, like it had recently been used. But I haven't used that shovel in ages. I move out of the way and let him throw the tool into the ground and pull out earth. He's quick about it and he moves almost in a rhythmic way that makes me wonder how many times he's done this before and for what purpose? He doesn't look like someone who likes to garden, so it has to be some other reason. Only a few spades full are tossed before he hits something that sounds solid. I look at him, but he's too busy making eye contact with his brother to notice. I begin to tear at the create laying unearthed in my backyard, until it gives way and opens.

She blinks up at me. Her baby blues are wide. She's bound and gagged and I can see her chest is heaving. Her beautiful white gown is all soiled with dirt, her feather wings appear to be badly bent if not broken. Her halo is tweaked and crooked on her golden head. She may be terrified, but at least she's alive. "Oh thank God, I found you in time," I breath.

"I prefer to go by Dean," the elder man jests. I ignore him.

"Thank heavens you're alright." I dip one hand into my pocket and remove her gag with the other. I try to be quick about it, but I'm a bit slower than I mean to be.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" She screams. I rapidly take the cloth I pulled from my pocket, pour some chloroform on it, and throw it over her mouth. Her eyes grow wide and then roll in the back of her head. The sound of clicking grabs my attention and when I look back at the brothers, they both have handguns drawn and aimed at me. I smile.

"Thank you boys so much for helping me retrieve my lost Angel." Dean gives me a disgusted look while Sam simply keeps his eyes focused on the scene before him.

"People, man," Dean says keeping his gun trained on me as he speaks, "they're fucking crazy."

Before anyone can do anything else, the sound of metal connecting with the back of a head rings through the silent air. Followed by another. Sam and Dean are both laying on the ground, guns no longer in their hands and eyes closed. Standing above them still holding the now slightly bloody shovel, is a man about the same height if not an inch or two taller than the tallest brother. An annoyed look occupies his dirty face.

"You cheated," he says with a frown. I shrug.

"You never said I couldn't have a bit of help. Besides," my eyes travel from the angel to the unconscious brothers and I grin at my own sibling, "now we have two more people to play with."

"Alright, but it's your turn to hide them," Jason remarks. I nod.

"Which one do you want first?" I ask. "Angel, Soft Eyes, or Crew Cut?" An ear to ear smile inhabits my brother's face.

"Hell, why not see if I can find them all in time. I love me a good challenge."

 ** _\- End_**

 **A/n: Happy Halloween SPN Family! Have a safe and fun day and night!**


End file.
